Tia's Tricky Surprise Party
by Drago-Liam
Summary: It's Tia's birthday, Drago decides to throw a surprise party for her, but needs help doing so. He gets all the villagers to help set it up, will it work out? Or will things take a big turn...?


I opened my eyes, Saturday had arrived! I happily but slowly got off my couch I was sleeping on and swung the door open. Cloudy, just like the weatherman had told us. I stepped out onto the bright grass, looking around. I had just realised it was actually a special day, it was Tia's birthday! I panicked slightly, because I didn't have a present for her. I mean, I could always just go up to her and wish her a happy birthday. But that didn't seem good enough…

I walked up to Cookie who was just walking around outside.

"Hi Arfer." she called.

"Hey!" I called back.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked her, wondering if she would remember about Tia's birthday.

"It's Tia's birthday." she happily exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I cheered back.

"What gift are you going to give her?" I asked with a blank look on my face, looking around waiting for her answer.

"That's the problem, I don't have a gift ready for Tia!" she put her hands on her head in frustration and worry.

"Me too!" I exclaimed joining in on her frustration.

"Wait, I have a BRILLIANT idea!" Cookie yelled in happiness.

"What is it!?" I yelled impatiently hoping the idea would help cover up for the both of us.

"You know Tia loves desserts… Right?" she asked me with an exciting smile.

"Yeah…" I replied back, starting to get in on what her idea was. I started to smile a little.

"We should bake a CAKE for her!" she yelled in total excitement.

"PERFECT IDEA!" I yelled back with my eyes wide-open with shaking excitement.

"In fact, we should hold a surprise party at my house. All the gifts will be there, along with our cake." I thought.

"That sounds AMAZING, Arfer." she danced around in happiness.

"Well, now I gotta tell the others about this so we can be ready." I said, looking around for the other villagers.

"Just remember, IT'S A SURPRISE!" I yelled, running into the forest of trees.

"Okay Arfer!" she yelled waving while continuing to dance around.

I saw Prince and Jambette, walking around together.

"PRINCE, JAMBETTE!" I yelled, running straight towards them. They both turned around suddenly.

"What is it? Buuurp." Prince asked.

"Cookie and I have decided to throw a surprise birthday party for Tia at my house." I rushed my words out.

Prince and Jambette looked at each other and back at me.

"A surprise birthday party!?" Jambette asked curiously.

"Yeah, and I need your help setting it up. Can you set-up the tables?" I asked, motioning my hands.

"Where can we get tables?" Prince asked.

"They're at my house packed up in my dresser, my door is unlocked. Can you start working on it now?" I asked in a rush.

"We'll be on it." Jambette replied, nodding her head.

"Okay, perfect." I yelled, looking for other villagers while running.

I spotted Amelia.

"HEY AMELIA!" I yelled, running straight towards her. She backed away when I reached her.

"Oh, hi cuz." she smiled.

"Look, I'm setting up a surprise birthday party for Tia, and I was wondering if you could help set it up with us. Cookie and I are baking a cake, Prince and Jambette are already working on setting up the tables. In fact, everyone else is going to be helping too." I quickly exclaimed.

"Wow, that's thoughtful of you." she smiled.

"So will you help? I'm in a rush to get everyone to help!" I rushed out my words saying that.

"Well…" She said taking a couple moments to think.

"It's fine if you don't want to, I understand. I just wanted some help from you." I stared at the ground.

"No, I do want to help." she quickly said.

"You do?" I asked looking back up at her.

"Of course I will! I wouldn't refuse to such a great person like you cuz." she smiled at me.

"Awww, thanks." I smiled back, hugging her as I realised I needed to hurry up and ask the other villagers. I quickly broke away from the hug. "What will you help with?"

"Is anyone doing decorations?" she asked.

"No."

"I can set-up the decorations then." she exclaimed.

"Perfect, my door's unlocked, start working on it now. THANNNKS!" I yelled running towards the remaining villagers I haven't asked yet.

Mac and Chief were hanging out fishing.

"CHIEF MAC I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" I screamed running at them.

They turned around suddenly.

"AHHH BRO!" Mac gave a dirty look at me. "You scared the living crap outta me and my ripped muscles."

"I'm sorry but there's no time to get mad." I said in a rushed way.

Chief looked curious.

"Look, it's Tia's birthday today, and I'm throwing a surprise party at my house. But I need your help setting up the party!"

"Whatcha need us for?" Mac asked with a curious look.

"I need you guys to distract Tia so she doesn't go towards my house. And MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T FIND OUT ABOUT ANYTHING!" I strictly exclaimed.

"Ya got it, you can count on us, croak-kay." Chief exclaimed in a serious-like tone, waving as I ran in the distance.

"Thanks!" I yelled, running back to my house. I opened the door.

Prince and Jambette grabbed the table and set it down. Amelia tied the balloons to the chairs and put up a happy birthday sign. It was, glorious!

I ran back to Cookie outside.

"Everyone else is setting up the party, all we need to do now is bake that cake!" I yelled in happiness. We were making FAST progress.

"Perfect, I can't wait arfer!" she called her hands.

"First we gotta go to T&T Mart and get the ingredients." I explained.

"Okay, I know Tia likes Vanilla flavour a lot. So we should bake a vanilla-flavoured cake!" she explained continuing to smile.

"Okay, let's go!"

We arrived at T&T mart.

"Welcome, welcome." Timmy said.

We grabbed flour, baking powder, salt, eggs, sugar, butter, icing, and vanilla extract, paid at the counter and headed back home.

Amelia was adding the finishing touches to the decorations, positioning the objects. Prince and Jambette were adding the plates, and forks. Even All the presents were on the table.

"Don't forget napkins!" Amelia exclaimed. "You don't want others rubbin' their mouth on their clothes do you?" she continued as Prince And Jambette rushed toward the dresser grabbing the napkins.

"Okay." Cookie and I walked over to the oven, getting the ingredients ready. I read the ingredients as Cookie carefully prepared the cake.

Meanwhile…

Tia walked around, enjoying the breeze and watching the butterflies pass by. She looked around for the other villagers to talk to, but no one was around! Except Mac and Chief…

"Hi guys." she happily smiled.

They both stood there with no reply. Chief was waiting for Mac to say something.

"Psst, Mac!" he nudged Mac.

"Oh!" Mac quickly remembered. "Wassup?" Mac greeted Tia.

"I'm doing well, but where IS everybody!?" she looked around frowning.

"They're… Um, THEY'RE AT THE MUSEUM, yeah." Chief quickly yelped, sweat pouring down his fur-covered face.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, they all, uh agreed on checking, the butterflies." Chief had a bit of trouble making up some lies.

"You know what, I should go too! I just LOVE butterflies!" she happily chirped.

"No WAIT!" Chief gasped in worry.

She quickly came back from running, turning her head curiously at Mac and Chief.

"Check me out!" Mac yelled, flexing his arms. "Do I look RIPPED or what?"

"Yes, it looks like you had a lot of exercise recently." Tia replied explaining.

"Yeah, wanna hear about the time I beat Chief in a race?" Mac asked back, standing straight, smiling.

"Tell me later, I gotta go to the museum now." Tia walked away towards the museum.

"We can't let her go anywhere towards Drago's house, we gotta do something!" Chief whispered loudly waving his arms around.

"I know, don't worry." Mac replied back.

"BUT I CAN'T WAIT! I gotta tell you NOW!" Mac yelled.

Tia turned around more curious now. "Why? Is it something important I need to know?" Tia asked rubbing her chin.

"YES!" Mac yelled.

"I guess the museum could wait…" Tia dismissed her trip to the museum.

Back at my house…

I glanced at the wall clock. "Okay guys, we're doing well." I explained.

 **SLAM**

Cookie and I turn around as fast as we could startled to see Jambette on the floor hit by a chair.

"AHH! I'm sorry Jambette." Prince yelled, chuckling a little.

Amelia turned around, gasping.

"JAMBETTE ARE YOU OKAY?" she rushed over.

"Yes, Croak-kay." she groaned in some pain.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Prince tipped the chair over onto me." Jambette explained.

Amelia lifted the chair up, turning her head towards Prince. "What have you done Prince!?" Amelia yelled in anger and sorrow. "That's not a nice thing to do." she picked up Jambette back onto her feet.

"It was an accident, burrrp." Prince replied honestly.

"Well it didn't seem like an accident. Do you really find it funny that I get slammed onto the ground by a chair and GET HURT!?" Jambette exclaimed angrily in pain.

"Well, when you put it that way, no." Prince replied calmly feeling nervous.

"Stop lying to me, YOU laughed." Jambette started lightly crying.

"It was a reaction, I mean, it was er…" Prince couldn't figure out the right thing to say.

"Just STOP talking to me, I'm doing this on my OWN." Jambette bursted into tears.

Prince frowned in sorrow. The whole thing was an accident, he just finds pain funny sometimes. He messed up, and he did care.

"Geez." Amelia wiped her forehead and walked back over stressed out.

"I just can't believe what I'm seeing." Cookie frowned. "I know it was an accident, but it's all a misunderstanding." she quietly told me with a sad tone.

"Don't worry about it." I quickly changed the subject and got back on task.

"Okay, arfer." she said quietly, it was hard for her to concentrate.

"Perfect, we got the mix ready! Aaaand, stick'er in the oven!"

Meanwhile… (again)

"And that's how I beat Chief in a race." Mac yelled showing off his abs.

"But what's so important about it that I needed to stay here and listen…?" Tia asked, frowning, realising she had been lied to.

"Ummm…" Mac responded with his mind blank.

Tia waited, but with no answer. "Did you lie to me?" she continued to frown.

"No, um, it's just that we… Uhhhh…" Chief tried to cover up, but to no avail.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?" she screamed angrily and sadly.

"Uhhh…" Chief replied. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. "Hey, wanna go fishing?" Chief quickly asked in sweat.

"STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Tia yelled putting her hooves on her head with hurt feelings. "It's my birthday, and you're treating me like I have no feelings." she walked around full of furiousness and depression.

"Look what you just did, if you didn't lie to her we wouldn't be in this mess." Chief whispered angrily.

"If you didn't start lying then NONE of this would've happened." Mac whispered back pissed off going right in Chief's face.

"You're always obsessed with your stupid 'muscles'" Chief whispered more angrily.

"WANNA GO!?" Mac yelled in pure anger holding out his fists.

Tia turned around with her face red, thinking Mac was talking to her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tia yelled running towards Mac and Chief. They started running.

Back at my house… (once more)

Prince and Jambette continued setting up the plates and chairs, separately…

Prince felt sorry for Jambette, he was looking at her, worried as he was setting up the chairs.

Jambette glanced over at Prince. "Hmph!" she looked away.

Amelia finished setting up the decorations. "All done." she exclaimed happy that she accomplished her assigned task.

I took a look around. "This looks great! Tia will be so happy when she sees this! Good job Amelia." I gave her a thumbs up with a grin.

"Thanks Drago." she smiled.

"You can relax on the couch now."

Amelia sat down and kicked her feet up on the couch, sipping some water.

Jambette and Prince finished setting everything up.

"I'm done, burrrp." Prince explained.

I took another peek. "Nice job Prince, take a chill pill and relax."

"This cake is making my mouth water, arfer." Cookie explained, licking her lips.

"Me too now that you say it." I licked my lips too, smelling the beautiful aroma of the cake.

"Jambette, I would like to apo-"  
Prince walked over to Jambette as he tripped over some cups she left on the floor.

 **BAM**

"Oh no, not again." Cookie panicked, turning around as I turned around.

We saw Prince was now on the floor, next to the cups that were rolling away.

Jambette turned around to see Prince on the floor. She stared at him.

"Ow!" Prince exclaimed. "Jambette can you help me up please?" his face looked sincere and honest.

Amelia watched with her eyes open.

"Why should I? You barely even cared when I fell and I-" Jambette was explaining but got cut off by Prince.

"Look Jambette, I really did care. I was worried for you, I watch a lot of Just for Gags on TV and it features people falling and getting hurt in a funny way. I didn't know you were that hurt, and you would take it in the wrong way. Please Jambette, I'm sorry, I really mean it, please don't let such a little disaster ruin our long friendship. I really did care for you and I wish you would do the same…" Prince frowned, with little hope.

Jambette immediately felt safe and genuine with Prince. "Oh Prince, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I didn't know. Here, hold my hand." she held out her hand as Prince grabbed on and Jambette pulled her up.

"It's all good." I said out loud with a smile.

"It's great to see them back together, arfer." Cookie happily exclaimed.

Meanwhile with Tia, Mac and Chief…

"I so hate you right now and I won't talk to you for a REALLY long time." Chief furiously exclaimed next to Mac while running away from Tia. Chief and Mac ran in circles, successfully outrunning Tia. They ran into my house.

*PANT PANT*

We all look over as we hear the door slam shut.

"Mac? Chief? What's going on?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, Mr. Stupid Muscles did crazy stuff and now Tia's gone CRAZY." Chief yelled.

"Hey, WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID MUSCLES!?" Mac yelled with his arms up.

"Whoa whoa, CALM DOWN." I quickly exclaimed motioning my arms.

Mac and Chief stopped arguing.

"Mac, tell me what happened." I calmly asked.

"Okay, so here's what happened. Tia asked us where everyone else was and we made an excuse saying you're all in the museum looking at butterflies. Tia tries to go but I stop her and ask her to look at my ripped muscles, then I try to tell her a story of how I beat Chief in a race… THEN, she walks away telling us to tell her later but we insisted on telling her. She asks us if it's really important and if she really needs to know. I lie and say yes and tell her the whole long story. She figures out we lied, gets mad, and then we tried to cover up. BUT, we couldn't."

"THEN, I get mad at you and you stupidly have to yell 'WANNA GO!' out loud, THEN SHE THINKS WE WANNA FIGHT HER AND CHASES US ANGRY. Then we outrun her and here we are now." Chief finished off the story.

"AHHH!" I yelled in anger and frustration waving my arms around. "Why did I trust you!?"

"ME?" Chief opened his eyes wide, pointing at himself. "IT WASN'T JUST ME, IT WAS MAC TOO!"

"SHUT UP! WE ALL MESSED UP!" Mac tried to stop Chief but only made matters worse.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, YOU BAD DOG!" Chief yelled back with a dead stare at Mac.

Mac gasped. "WHY YOU STUPID WOLF! JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE!" he stared back.

"DON'T FRICKIN' CALL ME THAT!" Chief yelled furiously as he slapped Mac in the face.

Mac gasped again, more anger filled him. "WHAT THE HELL!" Mac punched Chief in the face.

Chief gasped in shock. "I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN YOU AWFUL DOG!" Chief punched back.

A fight started in the middle of my house.

"Oh brother…" Amelia facepalmed.

"STOP!" I yelled, it was no use. I lost most of hope in making a good birthday party.

Cookie was stressed out, we took out the cake and set it on the table, I let her add icing.

"CHIEF STOP!" Mac yelled, snapping out of fighting mode.

"YOU STARTED THIS FIGHT!" Chief yelled back, slapping Mac.

"I'M SORRY OKAY? CALM DOWN." Mac asked Chief to calm down.

"YOU CALM DOWN!" Chief yelled back punching Mac.

"PLEASE CHIEF, LISTEN TO ME." Mac yelled.

"NO, YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU YAPPING DOG!"

Mac realised this was it, he was going to have to get Chief to listen to him the PAINFUL way.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Mac threw several punches at Chief's face and stomach as hard as he could. He threw one last punch knocking Chief to the ground.

"OKAY OKAY! STOP! I'm sorry." Chief gave up waving his hands around.

"Hey, just listen. We messed up, BOTH of us, including ME." Mac quickly pointed out. "We need to go outside and apologise A.S.A.P.! That's all I've been trying to tell you."

Mac held out his arm. "I'll help you up. I'm sorry.."

Chief grabbed his hand and got up, he remained quiet.

"Well, you can stop lying now. In fact, we're all ready to go." Liam explained.

They walked out the door.

"Hopefully this works out." I sighed.

"Tia?" Mac yelled.

She looked over.

"Look, we're sorry for lying." Chief explained.

"It's just that, we've been wanting to show you something special." Mac continued the explanation.

Tia was no longer angry nor sad. She opened eyes curiously.

"It's in Liam's house." Chief explained.

"Follow us." Mac waved his arm motioning Tia to come over.

"Okay." Tia started following Mac and Chief curiously.

The door opened, we got ready.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we all cheered at once.

Tia went from being curious, to being outstandingly ecstatic.

"A surprise party, just for me?" she smiled.

"Yep, Cookie and I baked the cake, Prince and Jambette helped set-up the table and chairs, Amelia helped decorate, and Mac and Chief, well… Their job was to stop you from coming over to ruin the surprise."

Tia looked over at Mac and Chief. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you... And now I see why you lied to me." Tia laughed.

Chief and Mac looked at each other.

"Hey Mac, I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Chief apologised sincerely to Mac.

"And I'm sorry for beating you up, I had to snap you out of it. I hope you understand what I mean." Mac apologised back.

"Yeah, I did go out of control."

"Let's forget about this and move on to the party, alright bro?" Mac looked straight at Chief with a sincere look.

"Alright pal." Chief replied back, as they hugged it out.

"OH MY GOD the cake is vanilla flavoured!" Tia got more excited, starting to dance around the place.

I looked over at Cookie. "You got it perfect." I smiled.

"Thanks, arfer." she smiled back.

I cut a piece of cake and gave it to Tia.

We all watched her taste the cake. She grabbed the fork, got a piece and popped it into her mouth.

"This cake is absolutely DELICIOUS!" she cheered in delight.

"I'm glad you like it!" Cookie danced around in happiness.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Mac cheered.

So in conclusion we encountered a few fearful moments, but in the end we had a GREAT party.


End file.
